Wicked Scent
by KagLover684
Summary: Death takes form. Oneshot


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA/GREEK MYTHOLOGY! NO FLAMERS!

Authors Note: This was an extra random fanfic that i had typed along with Chapter 5 of Taste of magic. So, I hope you enjoy it and remember to review! and of course this is a one shot!

* * *

**Chapter One**

So this is how it feels, death. She smiled as it slowly took her over. The memories of her friends and family invaded her mind; tears slipped freely down her cold cheek. She wouldn't dare, after the betrayal, how could she call them that?

The pain, she couldn't let out one scream of how it felt. Maybe because she welcomed it, embraced it somehow.

'_How do you embrace pain,' _she thought as her body gave in to the feeling.

She immediately choked as she grasped the wet grass.

'_Is this my future,' _she thought bitterly, '_death? I was destined to die,' _she lightly scoffed, '_after all this time,' _

"Mi…" she tried to gather up much energy, "Mido...riko. H-He-Help m-m-me."

Her words whispered in the wind.

No one came.

'_Pathetic.'_

She looked up at the night sky; dark clouds began to cover its beautiful stars. It began to rain.

So many things she wanted to do, wanted to say. Her vision blurred with tears and cold rain. She took one last breath before death won her over.

* * *

Kagome jolted up taking in heaps of air. Her face showed confusion as her hands made her way to her face.

"I-It can't be…what-how…" she immediately looked around her surroundings.

"I see you are awake." A manly voice echoed through the room, a huge room.

She glanced at a shadow leaning next to the door. "How am I," she cleared her throat, "_alive_?"

The man chuckled as he showed himself. His hair was black as night, probably darker. His eyes glistened with gold and his body was filled with muscles at all the right places. He pushed his cloak aside as he sat down next to her.

"I saved you, of course. A rare and innocent soul like yours cannot perish in my fire." He whispered as he cupped her cheek with his masculine hand.

"H-Hades." Kagome sat shocked, looking at the man in front of her.

He chuckled, "Yes, you didn't expect some hideous monster, did you?" he leaned forward, "Well, I only show it when necessary, but it isn't necessary for the moment, right?"

Kagome's lips curved up to the side. "So, I'm in…" he cut her off.

"My bed." He regained his original composure. She blushed a bit, "What? I'm sorry." She immediately said.

Hades shook his head. "It is fine, it has been a very long time since I had a beautiful woman in my bed."

She chuckled as she moved to the opposite side of the bed, facing her back to him. For a moment, a mental picture appeared in his mind of the scars he once saw on her back. He frowned at the memory.

'_Hideous scars on a beautiful body,' _he thought as he noticed her trying to stand.

Kagome sighed as she tried to stand up but soon her legs failed. She closed her eyes to ready herself for the floor, but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw hands around her form.

"You must get well, it'll get some time getting used to." He said as he loosed his grip on her.

She looked up at him, confused. "W-What do you mean?"

He waved his hand over air and a mirror appeared. "I saved your soul, but your body, I had to fuse it with my blood, I believe more than I had thought would be required."

Kagome breathed in as she tried to balance herself out. '_I have…Hades blood flowing through my veins, oh god.'_

She walked over and her mind exploded.

Her hair was at her butt, dark as Hades hair. Eyes as gold as Hade's eyes but with red rings around her pupil; her body was pale and her curves grew out along with her C cup breast. She raised her hand and noticed her sharp claws. She smiled and noticed her fangs.

She was beautiful, very beautiful. '_That's what is dangerous.' _She thought as her hand roamed freely on her body.

Hades saw what she was doing. He silently growled. '_Does she even know what she is doing?' _she was indeed beautiful. He mentally clapped, he was glad as he came across her, it wasn't hard to notice, a pure white orb in his abyss; rare indeed.

Kagome eyes glowed; she slowly turned around and saw Hades deep in thought. She growled as she made her way towards him.

Hades smirked but saw Kagome walking half way towards him. He tilted his head to the side. She stood in front of him and traced his left hand.

She unconsciously licked her lips as she looked at him. Hades knew what was happening, the effects were kicking in. Just as about she was to lean in, she stopped.

Kagome stared at him and noticed what she was doing. "W-What..." she took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Hades simply stared at her. '_Has she learned to control it?' _No woman could control the effects when fused with his blood _that _early.

Hades was about to say something when he felt someone enter his abyss.

"Damn." He looked at her and slightly bowed.

"If you wish to wear clothes," he walked over to her and took of part off his cloak, "You can wear this," he walked away but turned half way, "but if you wish not to," his eyes roamed her body, "that is fine as well."

He left as he smirked. Kagome smiled a bit, then realized. She looked back at the mirror. She was completely naked. The thing is, she wasn't shy anymore, didn't _feel _shy anymore. It is like that emotion was completely gone.

Kagome glanced at the cloak he had just given her; she stood there thinking about what to do.

She eyed the cloak then decided to put it on. Kagome walked towards where he left and saw him talking with a being, which seemed to be flying. Curious at this, she made her way downstairs.

"You have to, Hades. Zeus feels she is meant for more than just staying in your abyss for eternity." The flying being smiled, Hades' eyes held fire.

Hades ghostly smirked. "That fool thinks that I am going to hold such a beautiful creature in my abyss for eternity, Hermes? How foolish."

"What?" Hermes eyes widened a bit. "If you aren't then what are you going to do…" he stopped as he saw Kagome coming down the stairs. '_A beauty indeed.' _He thought.

Hades saw the look in his eyes and smirked. He turned around and saw her in his cloak. '_She looks even better.' _"Kagome." he lent out a hand, she grabbed it.

She was next to him. "This is Hermes," he pointed towards the being, "Kagome." Hades eyed her.

Hermes mentally shook himself. He steadied himself and lightly bowed. "It is nice to finally meet you," he took her hand and kissed it. "Lady Kagome." earning a growl from Hades, he smirked and pulled back.

She nodded in response. He smiled and looked back at Hades. "I will leave it to you then?'

Hades nodded as Hermes excused himself. He turned around and looked at her. "I thought we would have more time together."

She tilted her head in confusion. "W-What?"

"I didn't turn you for no reason, after all, Lady Death." He smirked as he slightly bowed.

Kagome eyes widened. "You mean…" she lightly smirked. She felt a sense of power and pride when he said that.

"There was a reason that I saved you from my abyss, who could be more suitable for the part than a pure soul as yours." he shot a smile towards her.

"But before you start your missions, I have a personal favor." His eyes grew hard. "You see my souls have been disappearing one by one and I need them back, you know how I really, really hate losing souls."

He looked at her. "Well, one soul is an exception." she knew what he was talking about. Her soul.

Kagome slowly nodded. "B-But how would I know who it is…"

"You will know once you get there."

"What-" she was cut off by Hades slamming the dark orb in her. She screamed as she slowly started to dissipate.

* * *

Kagome eye's shot open as she inhaled a big chunk of air. She sat up as she looked around. '_Wait, t__his is where I died.' _She thought as she chuckled lightly. She noticed that it's the same time of day that she died. "It's like nothing changed while I was in…" her mind went to Hades.

She looked at her claws. "I still have my body." she was back in her old uniform again. Her face showed disgust. She stood up as she dusted off the dirt. Her feet felt something soft on the ground. "What…" she looked down and saw the cloak.

"Hades cloak." She whispered as she grabbed it. Kagome smiled as n idea popped in her head.

She went by the river and stripped off of her uniform. As she tried to grab the cloak, it shot up and wrapped around her being. It formed tight and showed her figure. The last piece of cloak was on the ground, it glowed red and formed a sword.

'_Before you grab it, you have to know that it will drain you of all emotion you once knew, do you accept?' _she heard a voice in her mind. Flashes of memories and betrayal flooded her mind.

"Yes." She firmly replied.

Kagome's eyes grew ice cold as soon as she soon as she grabbed it.

'_I will train you in your dreams, but first…my souls.' _She heard it speak to her mentally. She nodded.

She sheathed the sword to her side as she looked the direction the gang went. "You never should've stole his souls, _Kikyo._" Her eyes flashed bright red as she started walking.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please do review, it'll be awesome! ^_^

KagLover684


End file.
